


You did great

by starchild_oikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kinda, Major Spoilers, spoilers for chapter 147
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchild_oikawa/pseuds/starchild_oikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is a sad child that needs love and support. Iwaizumi is an angel. The Aoba Johsai kids all love their amazing captain.</p>
<p>Warning: Major spoilers for chapter 147 of the manga !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You did great

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr made me really angsty about my beloved Oikawa so here we are ! it's really short and basically just here to relieve the pain of chapter 147. I didn't know what to use as a title and I am very tired, but enjoy !

Sneakers squeaked harshly on the tile of the locker rooms, the small metal doors harmonizing with the silence. Oikawa felt terrible. He was captain, it was his job to be patting the first years on the back and telling his team that they did great. Not just the forced smile and, "Great game," he had given them before they came in here. Instead the captain is sitting on a bench in the corner with his palms pressed into his eyelids.

They lost to Karasuno. To Tobio and the shrimp. 

Oikawa pressed his hands harder until white spots are blinding him and his nails are digging into his hairline. The quick had flown past him in a blur, it almost startled him just how fast it was. If only he had reacted faster, just a step to his right. If he had done a little better, worked a little harder, been even stronger. This was his last game with his team, and they lost. What did they think of him now? Oikawa was supposed to lead them to victory. To beat Shiratorizawa and take the team even higher. He's their captain.

A hand landed on his shoulder causing him to jump and retract his aching hands from his eyes. Spots of dampness littered around his red palms and little droplets were already making their trek down his wrists. The brunet quickly wiped his eyes before turning his head, "Hi Iwa-"

"Are you crying?"

Iwaizumi's voice was gruff, making Oikawa flinch. Jutting out his bottom lip, he huffed, "Of course I am. We just lost a match and I have very delicate feelings! I am very upset, you know!" The charade wasn't keeping up though as his voice cracked and the tears began welling in his amber eyes again. Iwaizumi sighed, bringing his hand up to thread his fingers into Tooru's hair, rubbing his scalp a bit roughly. "We're all upset, okay? All of us wanted to win, that's the point after all. But we didn't and now it's time to go home." 

It was difficult, but Oikawa found the strength to lift his head and look at his teammates. They all looked exhausted, and visibly disheartened. He stood up slowly as Iwaizumi's hand slipped from his head. "Did I let you guys down...?" The words muffled between his lips, sounding more a fact needing to be validated, rather than a question waiting to be answered.

"Huh? Of course not, you did great Oikawa-san!"

"You played great! I think we all did! Don't you?" 

Oikawa glanced up to meet genuine smiles and closed eyes. Looking to his right, he caught a mimic from Hajime as he stared contentedly at their teammates. Tooru turned towards them as well, forming a grin at that as he spoke, "Yeah, I think we did."

**Author's Note:**

> Woot, love and support for Oikawa ! I'll let you decide who said those two supportive sentences. Sorry it's so short and stuff, but I have mono and this literally sucked the life out of me trying to write it heh. Thanks for reading !


End file.
